Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime
is the third season of the Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Series. Melodic Utahime will feature a new Utahime as well as a new enemy. The main theme of the season will be music. Story :Follow this link for more information “Roar, fragrance of lemons! Chubby Syrup, ¾ beat!” The girls have reached the final middle school year, as they find a magical harmony tune in their school’s basement. As the girls get closer to it, the power of music is spread around the city, causing the power of disharmony to break out of banishment. To defeat the power of disharmony, the girls have to team up with the magical girl of music, and get in harmony with the powers of nature. Characters Protagonists The main character of the series, who is a rather energetic young girl. Mayu loves to sing and dance but also has weaknesses for sweets. That's why it is impossible for her to ever become an idol or something like that. But she hasn't given up yet. She is sure that one day, she'll do something great. Mayu's chubby form is , the pink Utahime. A little, shy girl who hardly speaks with others as she is afraid of how they would react. She loves everything that is connected with traditional things and doesn't deny that she might be a bit spoiled, especially when it comes to sweets. She is the youngest child of a rich family. Chika's chubby form is , the white Utahime. The captain of their school's soccer team. She is a passionate but stubborn girl who tends to see everything rather negative. She tries to get her fellow classmates into sport and usually fails as some aren't sporty at all. Behind der stubborn and cool outside, Says also likes sweet things and sweets. Saya is the representative of her class. Saya's chubby form is , the blue Utahime. A loyal and calm young girl, who likes to wear traditional clothes. Kana is a nice girl, who was home-schooled ever since she was little. Besides being a smart girl, Kana loves flowers. Kana is a real yamato nadeshiko, and enjoys any tea ceremony. Even though being calm and collected, Kana also has a short temper and when she sees something cute, she loses her graceful aura. Kana's chubby form is , the red Utahime. A serious young girl, who used to get bullied a lot when she was younger. Due to her dark skin color, many people either make fun of her or consider her as "not Japanese". However, Kotori was born in Japan. Further more, her family has lived in Japan for more than 50 years. Kotori attends a high-class private school for talented young people. Kotori loves playing the violin, and dreams of becoming famous with her compositions one day. Kotori's chubby form is , the yellow Utahime. Mascots Antagonists Supporting Items Locations Media Merchandise Movies Trivia Gallery References Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Series Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Yousei A. Sina Series Category:Fantasy Category:Music (Gerne) Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime/Unfinished